


Story 2

by spookyscaryaliens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Based on Story 2, Crying, Death, Depressing, Fighting, Fire, George is Alex's therapist, Hurt, It's Story 2 but Hamilton edition, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryaliens/pseuds/spookyscaryaliens
Summary: Story 2He paused cause he's scared of airing out the thoughtsHe can taste it in his mouth the sulfur and bitter carbonHearing all the burning bodies shoutButNo





	

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyyyyyy im back with angst. again. i wrote this a while ago but never posted it????? this is literally just the events in the song Story 2 by Clipping but with Hamilton 
> 
> also let me know if i should post a fluff fic im working on guys it's Laf/John/Alex  
> thanks  
> spooky
> 
> Edit: OH MY GOOOOD THIS IS SO SHORT IT LOOKED SO MUCH LONGER IN MY NOTES IM SORRY THE LAF/JOHN/ALEX ONE IS SO MUCH LONGER I PROMISE

     The wind bit Alex's face as he walked the streets outside. He was walking back home from his bar tending side job. Tonight was a bad night. A fight nearly broke out. Glasses had been shattered. Cheap, watery beer had been spilt all over the counter and himself. As his shift neared its end, he swore he might die if some drunken slob tried to vent to him one more time.

     Despite working part time at a bar, Alex hated drinking. He hated what it made him remember. The war. The blood. John. The fire and the smoke and the smell of melting flesh and _the screams, God, the screams_. He took a breath. He needed to stop thinking about that. He couldn't talk about it. He never had. Well, except for Burr.

     Burr was nice. He was good for Alex. He would text Alex sweet reminders to eat lunch. Why hasn't Alex texted Burr back? Alex sighed. He supposed it just wouldn't work. Ha. Like that was new. He took another breath. No, he wasn't supposed to joke about stuff like that. He didn't want to disappoint Doctor Washington. He couldn't let Doctor Washington down. Not after so many hours of therapy, so many tears to rip the thoughts from his brain.

     Alex eyed a car in the street. A blue Acura. He knew that car. He must. Where had he seen it before? His thoughts were interrupted as white flakes began to fall on his dark hair. Snow? No, no it wasn't snow. It wasn't cold enough for snow and the flakes weren't melting. It was ash. _Screaming, God, the screaming_. He whips his cell phone from the pocket of his too thin jacket. He calls home. He gets no reply.

  
      _What the fuck._

  
     His mind begins to race and his legs run faster than he thought they could. Adrenaline is pumping through his system, ignoring his fatigue. His house is only three blocks away but he needs to get there faster. Looking forward, he sees the ash raining from the sky and a red, warm glow in the same direction as his house. As he turns his last corner, Alex sees it. His house completely engulfed in flames. His stomach feels as if it had dropped completely from his body and a look of pure horror spreads across his face. He tastes blood and tears.

  
     "Did you get them out?" He's screaming. A crowd has formed, watching in morbid fascination as his home is devoured in fire. As his baby son and daughter are devoured in fire. His babies. _God, not his babies._

  
     He's choking on the ash that could be the remains of his family. He runs toward the house, towards the possibility that they're still alive. He knows. He knows, he knows. They're gone. He wants to be with them. He wants to be with them again. He's walking forward. He's walking towards the fire. Someone- a fireman, a police officer, a bystander, someone- knocks him aside. He crumbles to the ground, watching everything he cares about burn. Watching it all burn. He sobs. He just couldn't seem to die.

_Why won't they just let him die?_


End file.
